


Home is...

by Drago



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Bård is a bastard, Cheating, Christmas, I think?, I'm sorry wives, Incest, Infidelity, It's a weird fluff, M/M, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't spend holidays in Norway, but they spend it at home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> a really quick, little thing for Christmas, Marry Christmas fandom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is...

  
„So you really won’t be home for holidays?”  
“I’ve said it how many times? Three? No, we won’t be able to wrap things up in US before holidays.”  
“You do realize it’s fourth year in a row when you’re not home for Christmas?”  
“Yeah. It’s not like we celebrate Christmas anyway.”  
“But any opportunity to be together is nice. Your parents will be here,” Maria tried arguing.  
“I’m working, sorry. Can’t help it. I’ll call you on Christmas Eve, okay? Tell kids I love them.”  
Maria muttered something that sounded like _at lest you love them_ before disconnecting. Bård knew he was supposed to feel guilty, but he didn’t. He got over feeling guilty sometime during second year of spending Christmas in a place that was not Norway.  
He was an asshole, plain and simple. Always was, always would be. The only thing he felt slightly bad about was the fact that he made Vegard into an asshole too. But Bård was a jealous and needy creature by nature, and if he wanted something – he got it. Even if it was his brother.  
There was always something definitely un-brotherly about their relationship, and even if it was Bård who gave them a final push, he wasn’t the one who started it. He could still remember being thirteen and discovering wonders of masturbation under the watchful eye of his older brother. It was pretty clear that brothers didn’t usually masturbate together, none of his friends would ever agree to that, finding it gross.  
They didn’t. They never talked about it, never touched one another and stopped not because they wanted to, but because Vegard went to the army. In the light of later events it was nothing, but it did give them a beginning and courage to pursue things that others found repulsive. 

Bård’s marriage wasn’t exactly a sham, you don’t get three kids out of a sham, but days when they truly loved each other were long gone. They grew comfortable in their relationship, but passion wasn’t there anymore. And Bård was a passionate man.  
Instead of looking for a random hook-up, he went to his wiser brother for an advice. What he got, though, were kisses, wandering hands and sex so good he knew he’d never desire his wife again.  
The affair with Vegard was almost too easy to hide, no one would ever suspect they were shagging, they lived in each other’s pockets before they started fucking, and they were brothers for God’s sake.  
They went through the turmoil of emotions and settled on accepting that yes, the love they felt was the one of lovers, not family members. Once they did that it became increasingly difficult to spend important dates, holidays next to their wives, playing home, faking love that was no more.  
Fame was a godsend. There were always projects to be done, places to be visited, money to be earned. Wives complained, but they knew they gained from it too, it allowed them to stay at home.  
Leaving children wasn’t as simple, it meant guilt that couldn’t be so easily overlooked, but they dealt with it somehow. It was a difficult choice to make, but they were sure they would never regret making it.  
They no longer spent Christmas’ in Norway, they spent it at home. Because Bård had to admit that home was where Vegard was.


End file.
